


Dance With Me?

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Tales from the land of Tamriel [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Character Study, Dancing, Double Drabble, F/F, Hamilton References, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: The music in the ballroom was at top volume as Ispire surveyed the dancers.





	Dance With Me?

The music in the ballroom was at top volume as Ispire surveyed the dancers. Her stepsister Gaetana was, as per usual, dazzling the ballroom with her charm while her mother was off arranging to have her political opponents taken down a notch and Ispire simply stuck to the shadowy sides, enjoying the elegant atmosphere and the free wine with a certain amount of detachment. Across the room, she noticed that one of the couples seemed to be having some difficultly in that the woman was looking increasingly uncomfortable and man was sneering in a self-satisfied matter. Sighing, Ispire began to walk towards them, carefully avoiding the other dancers and the couple of men who tried to approach her with requests of their own.

“Excuse me, but may I have this dance?” She asked, glancing towards the woman.

“You may not.” The man snapped, staring down his nose at her. Ispire fought the urge to roll her eyes and failed.

“I wasn’t talking to you.” Ispire retorted, before offering a hand to the rather confused woman. “My Lady?”

The woman accepted her hand and together the two women swirled away.

“Ispire Natle. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She said, smiling.


End file.
